1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support for stably supporting a member during cutting. The support is sized and shaped to stably supporting a member having a curved outer surface or a member having a flat side.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
FIG. 1 shows a pair of supports 10 which are mounted to a lip 12 of a pail 14. FIG. 2 shows a side view of one of the supports 10. The supports 10 allow a user 16 to place a pipe or conduit 18 in slots 20 of the supports 10 and establish a stable platform for supporting the pipe 18 for cutting the pipe 18 with a cutting tool 22, such as a hand saw for example. The MVP: MOTIONLESS VISE™ for pails is offered for sale by Electrical Wire Management, Inc. of Rockford, Ill. The slots 20 have the same general shape with a curved bottom end, but different sizes to accommodate different diameter pipes.
FIG. 3 shows a hand cart 26 with supports 28 on rear side stringers 30. The supports 28 have slots 32 configured to support a pipe 18 for cutting as illustrated by FIG. 4. The slots 32 have the same general shape with a curved bottom end, but different sizes to accommodate different diameter pipes.